The Greatest Love in the World
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: A new girl comes and befriends Kim and Ron and eventually changes everyones life forever, hero and villain alike. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Love in the world

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I only own this fic. Michelle belongs to me since she IS me. Everything about her, looks, personality, how she acts, is really who I am. She is me. The only thing not true about her is what happens in the story involving her. Quick note: Michelle is not gay/Lesbian or Bi, but she seems like one of these throughout the story, but she is in fact "Straight"

Summary: A new girl comes and befriends Kim and Ron and eventually changes everyones life forever. This story has it all. Humor/action/sci-fi/drama/suspense/romance/fantasy/spiritual/supernatural/Poetry. No horror though. Though some Angst/Tradgedy. Character death too. Rated PG-13.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter one-Flashback/The new girl

The ambulance raced through the streets, turning corners practically on 2 wheels. She was going fast. They had to save her! They just had to! Ron caressed her cheek and Drakken held onto her hand. "It'll be okay." Ron whispered to her. Kim stood off to the side looking sadly at the scene before her. Shego was busy yelling at the driver. "Can't you make this thing go Faster!" she screamed. Killigan brushed his hand gently through her hair. Sweat trickled down her face and her hair was matted with it.

Monkey fist sat off to the side trying to come up with something to save her. Drakken was close to crying as was Ron. "How could this happen?" Drakken said starting to cry. Ron looked at him. "One things for sure. She'll always be in our hearts." Ron said, tears starting to come as well. Shego looked back at her, Ron and Drakken. She tried her best to maintain her Shego-posture. But it was hard. She turned away as Tears threatened to come for her as well. Why? Why, Michelle? Why must you take her now?

Michelle, pain logged and vision blurry looked at her friends and struggled to keep her life. She finally managed to speak. "I love you guys." she said before closing her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

1 year ago...

She was silent as her parents locked up the moving truck. They were finally moving. She partially didn't want to leave her home, but another part of her desperately wanted to leave. She couldn't wait to get to Middleton. She'd heard much about that town. "Okay, Twinkle toes. That's everything." said her mom. "Ready, Mickey?" her dad asked. "Twinkle Toes/Mickey", also known as Michelle nodded slowly. Her long brown hair shone with golden highlights. Her dark brown eyes held excitement. Those big eyes, so full of innocence and inner beauty.

Her body was skinny and sleek. Her parents had often said that she had the body of a supermodel. She also had Achne and a bad need for braces and jaw straighteners since she had an overbite that would one day cut into the roof of her mouth. Although some people were a little put of by the achne and the teeth and her goofiness, everything else about seemed to make her shine like an angel. She sat back in her seat, unaware that soon she'd change everyones life forever.

She sighed as her mom called her 'Twinkle toes'. She hated that nickname! If only Mom hadn't seen Harry Potter, she wouldn't have come up with that name or the name "Twinkles the house elf" or "Winkie." or "T-winkles two."

Michelle rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat. She took out her tape recorder she tended to carry around and listen to. She put on her headphones and listened to a few of her favorite songs. One entitled "Always" by Bon Jovi and one called "Everything I do." by Brian Adams and also "Listen to your heart" by Dht. "If tomorrow never comes", by Ronan Keating and "Goodbye my Lover" by James Blunt.

She closed her eyes as she listened to them. Soon she started to drift off as the songs continued to play into her dreams. Throughout the dream the lyrics seemed to change.

_and I still hold your hands in mine. In mine, when I'm asleep. and I will bear my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet. _

_Don't cry my lover. Don't cry my friend. I'll will be there. I will be there for you..._

_-_Goodbye my lover-by James Blunt

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Kim was walking through a dark place. "Ron? Where are you?" she called into the darkness. "Kp..." Ron called out weakly. "Ron! Where are you?" Kim called out with a little more urgency. "...I'm going fast. Please...hurry." he called out. "Ron! Ron! Where are you!" Kim cried. Silence. Kim broke down and sobbed. "Don't cry..." a voice sounded nearby. Kim looked up shocked. To her surprise she saw a girl about her age with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kim was too surprised to speak. The girl put out her hand for Kim to take. "Don't cry." she said again. "I'll take you to him.." Slowly Kim took her hand and followed her._

_They were suddenly engulfed in light. Kim had to shield her eyes. When her vision adjusted, she looked and was shocked at what she saw. The girl was shining with a bright light. Behind her was a beautiful place. "Who are you?" Kim finally asked. "I'm the angel of love. Your love for Ron has saved him." Kim was surprised yet again. "How do you know Ron?" "I guess it's just one of life's little mysteries." said the radiant girl. "Love is one of the most powerful things in the universe and because of your love..." the girl stepped aside to show Ron perfectly fine. "Kp!" he called. Kim embraced him crying. "I'll shall go now." "Wait!" Kim called out to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl smiled and said. "My name is..."_

RIIIIIINNNNNG! Kim was stunned awake by her alarm clock. She groaned and turned it off. "That was a weird dream." Kim thought. She shrugged it off. "oh, well. I've got to get ready." she said to herself. She quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. As she reached for the front door to open it, someone knocked. Kim opened the door to see Ron. "Kp, I just had The weirdest dream." "Me too!" said Kim.

"About one of us dying..." said Ron.

" and some girl helps us out..." said Kim.

"and we ask her her name and..." said Ron.

"Then we wake up." Kim finished.

"So we had the exact same dream?" Ron asked surprised. Kim looked confused as well. "That is weird." she said. "Oh, yeah. That's right." said Ron remembering something. "Wanna lift?" he asked. Kim shrugged. "I guess. We'll be late otherwise." she said. Kim got on his motor scooter and they sped away.

-------------------------------------------------

Michelle was still asleep. She'd had many dreams of Kim and Ron. She sighed in her sleep as her parents pulled into the driveway of their new house. Michelle couldn't wait to meet Kim and Ron. "Michelle," called her mom waking her up. "We're here." Michelle's eyes shot open. She looked out the window and saw where they were. She nearly leapt with excitement when she saw that she was living right across the street from the Possible residence.

She quickly got out of the car and looked around her with eagerness in her eyes. She turned to her house. meh. Not too bad. She saw that the house had two floors and her joy doubled. She'd always wanted an upstairs bedroom. Her parents went to the front door and unlocked it. Michelle ran inside to explore. Her parents chuckled and shook their heads and followed her in.

---------------------------------------

Kim and Ron arrived at school and hurried into their class. As the school day began neither Kim nor Ron nor anyone else knew that the day they meet Michelle, would be a day they'd never forget.

-The nicknames I am called in this chapter are Real nicknames my parents call me. Crazy huh? Anyways R&R. Next Chapter. Kim and Ron meet Michelle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Love in the World

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Only Michelle.

Note: Sorry, for the wait. I was a little busy. Oh, and I have to thank kdm13 for the idea of them throwing a welcome party for Michelle.

Chapter 2

An ever lasting friendship/A questionable friendship

Kim and Ron made it to school and just managed to get to class on time. They sighed in relief. That was close. Detention free. The teacher came in. "Alright class, I just recieved word that a new student is going to join our class." she said. "Is it a girl or a boy?" One of the students asked. "It's a girl. Her name is Michelle Peterson." the teacher replied. Ron's face brightened and he elbowed Kim and gave her a smug look. "Oh, boy." she thought rolling her eyes. She knew Ron would try to warm up to the new girl. Especially if the new girl happens to be 'Hot'.

"Okay, class. We're going to start off with the test. I hope you studied." announced the teacher. Ron's smile quickly disappeared. "Aw, man." he said. Kim groaned. He forgot to study again? This was going to be a long class period.

Meanwhile, somewhere in middleton.

Drakken was pacing around. "eerm...Kim Possible defeated us again."

Shego was looking at a magazine. "Well, what do you expect? None of your idiot schemes work." "Shego, have you forgotten the talk we had about hurting with our words?"

Shego rolled her eyes and looked back at the magazine. "What we need is a scheme that's-that's-eerm Kim Possible proof!" Drakken groaned. Shego scoffed silently. "Good luck." she said sarcasticly under her breath.

Drakken continued to pace and think.

With Michelle,

The house was incredible. It had a second floor, and more space to put her so called "Junk". She scoffed at the name her parents gave her stuff. That "Junk" just happened to be very special to her. That water bottle over there. Her first major crush gave that to her. She's not letting that thing go for anything. That coke can. His brother gave it to her. What can she say? She's a major flirt with boys. Granted though, now she was away from them, this house rocked. What's better, she was living across from the Possibles! It couldn't get much better than that!

She sighed. So many memories went through her mind at that moment. She remembered her old apartment. It's small bathroom and Kitchen and the 2 bedrooms, the one being hers and with all her stuff it was pretty packed in and crowded. She loved her old place. The people who lived in the building tended to be either silly. But everyone that lived there seemed to live there for only a couple years then they moved. Some people that moved in were nutty. Some of them violent. Her old place didn't have sound proofing in the ceiling, so they could hear whatever was being said. People moved in and out of the apartment above her several times throughout her years there.

A couple were nasty. One couple, whenever their kids were over she'd hear them cry and the parents yelling. It drove her to a brink of a teary breakdown. Man, her parents were pissed at that. She had thought that the kids were getting hurt. There were a couple points where they cried for at least a full hour and they had those sobs where you could barely talk. Being as sensitive as she was, naturally her heart pained. But that wasn't as bad as a couple that lived upstairs 4 or so years before.

She and her parents would wake up to blood curdling screams and people crashing into walls. To say that didn't scare her would be a misunderstanding.

She sighed as her memories swept through. Rough times. Her mind came back to the present and she looked up the stairs and ran up them to explore. 'This year is going to be different.' she told herself. She was still listening to her recorder and another of her favorite songs started to play. She started to sing along to it.

_Na Na na-na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na-na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na-na na na_

_Na na Na na na._

_Na na na na na na na na_

_This year is gonna be incredible. This year is gonna be the one. All the planets are lining up for me, this year I'm gonna have Fun! This year I'll paint my masterpiece. This year I'll be recognized. I can feel I'll fall in love for real this year. This year..._

-"This Year" by the ATeens.

Jim and Tim were outside testing one of their new inventions when they saw the moving van. They saw Michelle come out of the house, now exploring outside the house. "Cool. Looks like we have a new neighbor." said Jim. Tim looked at Michelle. 'She's hot' thought Tim. "I see some fun times ahead of us." he said nudging his brother. "Hoosha!" they said slapping high fives. Just then their invention exploded. "uh-oh." they said as the Mini rocket like device zoomed towards Michelle's house. "Hey, look out!" cried Tim as he saw it headed for Michelle.

Michelle saw it and leapt aside as it hit the ground next to her. Tim ran over and tried to help her up. "Hey, are you okay. I'm sorry about that." he said trying to brush her off. Michelle sensed that he liked her a little and blushed slightly. "No, I'm okay." she said standing up. "No harm done." Tim smiled. "That's good." Jim was staring ahead of him as Tim talked to Michelle. 'what's up with him?' he thought. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Possible ran out. "What was that explosion?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"One of our rockets launched on us. Oh, and we have new neighbors." Jim said pointing across the street where a little crater resided next to a rather nice looking girl and Tim.

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "Jim, that poor girl could have been injured. Be more careful with your experiments." Mr. Possible looked at Michelle and Tim again. "What's Tim doing over there?"

Jim shrugged. "Probably apologizing for almost hitting her. and I sense a cootie alert."

Tim was back by Michelle. "So, um. What's your name?" he asked her. Michelle gave a shy look at him. "Michelle." she replied. Tim shook her hand. "That's a nice name. I'm Tim." Then he pointed back to his house. "That's my mom and dad and my brother Jim." Mrs. Possible smiled. "She seems kinda nice. Let's go meet her."

"Michelle?" her mom called running out. Her dad followed behind. "I'm okay." she waved back to them. "Don't worry. Just go back to unloading the truck. I'm going to talk to my new friends." Mrs. Possible walked up to her parents. "Hi, I'm Lillian Possible. Just call me Lilly." (Just a random guess at what Mrs. Possible's name might be)

"Sorry, about my sons. They can be quite a handful at times." As Mr. and Mrs. Possible talked to her Parents. Michelle continued to talk to Tim. Which was awkward for her. Since she wasn't sure what else to say. She knew she wanted to talk to them though. "So, um...What's your favorite thing to do around here?" she asked. Tim beamed. "My brother and I like to make things. Want to see one of our inventions?" Michelle shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" she said smiling as she followed him back to the house.

Kim and Ron walked out of their class. "How'd you do on the test, Kp?" Ron asked. "I did pretty good, how about you?" Kim replied.

"I think I bombed it, big time. Oh, hey. What do you think that new girl will be like?" Ron asked. Kim shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find out when we meet her I guess." she said as they walked to their next class.

Michelle was in Jim and Tim's room. She was sitting on the bed on her side. That particular position seemed to make her look cute. Tim was showing her one of his inventions. He held it up and explained how it worked. "Wow," said Michelle. "You guys are creative. How old are you?" she asked. "11." Tim replied. "So is Jim. We're twins." "I noticed." Michelle replied. "Wow, that's so thoughtful. You're like young Prodigys." Tim chuckled Modestly. "Oh, come on." he said smiling. Michelle could swear she saw a light blush.

'Man,' she thought as her spirit brightened happily. 'Tim really seems to like me' She felt really happy. Not many people had a crush on her despite how cute she was. 'He's the 2nd person now who likes me like that.' she thought. She loved the fact that someone was crushing on her. She loved the feeling of love. She loved how it felt when it was radiating towards her from someone else. She sighed. She wasn't crushing on Tim, for a few obvious reasons. Age difference being one. But she had to admire the fact that he liked her so much. She felt a blush coming on again, but she managed to suppress it.

'Tim likes me. This year Really IS going to better than the others.' she could sense that there would be more excitement to come. Especially when she met Kim and Ron. She was certain that this was going to be one of the best years of her life and she was going to treasure this year forever. She sighed again.

"So, um, Michelle. What's one of your favorite things to do?" Tim asked startling her from her thoughts. Michelle gave a shy look. She usually was self conscious about showing off this talent. "I like to sing." she said. She paused a moment and said. "I'll show you one of my favorite songs."

Then she started to sing. She sounded better than when she sang "This Year". She had the voice of an angel. Tim seemed to be mesmorized by her voice as she sang.

_Oceans apart day after day, and I slowly go insane._

_I hear your voice on the line. But it doesn't stop the pain. _

_If I see you next to never, how can we say forever?_

_Where ever you go, whatever you do. I will be Right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._

_I took for granted all the times that I thought worth less some how. I hear the laughter. I taste the tears. But I can't get near you now. Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy._

_Where ever you go, whatever you do. I will be Right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. _

Jim passed by and heard her singing. Curious he looked in and saw his brother in a dazed look and stuck his tongue out in a "yuck" manner.

He heard her finish the song.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance. But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance._

Michelle closed her eyes and twirled around a few times and tried to dance. After a couple more moves and twirls she sang the last bit of the song.

_Oh, can't you see it baby? you've got me going crazy. Where ever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. Waiting for you..._

-"Right here Waiting" by Richard Marx

Tim shook his head. "You have a beautiful voice." he said smiling.

Jim groaned. "Yuck." he said. "Cootie alert." Tim looked at him. "We're not kissing or anything!" he protested. "Yeah, but still.. COOTIE ALERT!" Jim said. "You shut up." Tim snapped. Jim was taken a little aback by his brother's behavior. "What's with you?" he asked back. "I just want to talk with my friend, do you mind?" Tim answered. Jim put his hands up as if in defense. "Okay. Okay." he said backing out of the room. He walked away. "Man, my poor brother got struck down by the Cootie bug." he said shaking his head.

"So, your daughter's got Autism?" Mrs. Possible asked. "Yes," said Michelle's mom. They were in the living room of the Possible residence. Michelle's mom sighed. "It's so hard to understand her and get into her head though. With her sister it's easier. We just have to plug our ears so we can't hear anything. But with Michelle...I don't know. It's just much harder to understand how she thinks and acts."

Mrs. Possible nodded in understanding. "That must be tough." She looked as Jim came out of his room. She noted his sad look. "What wrong?" she asked. Jim sighed. "Tim's acting kinda weird. I think he got bit by the cootie bug. He's just not all that fun right now." Mrs. Possible smiled. "I think I know what's happening." she turned to Michelle's parents. "Well, it was nice meeting you." she said. "Same here." said Michelle's dad. "Hey, Mickey. Come on. We're leaving." Disappointed Tim and Michelle came out of the room. "Bye." said Tim. "Bye. See you tomorrow." she replied. Mrs. Possible thought a minute. "If you want to stay a little longer, you can. That is if it's okay with your parents." she said looking at her parents. They hesistated a minute. "Please?" Michelle pleaded.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be back later." "Okay. Be good." said her Dad. "Be back by supper." said her mom. Michelle smiled. Her parents left to continue unpacking. "Hoosha!" Tim cried. "Come on." he said leading Michelle up the stairs. "I have a couple more things to show you." Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "See what I mean? The cootie bug got him." he said disappointedly.

Mr. Possible chuckled. Mrs. Possible kneeled down so she was eye level with her son. "Honey, it looks like your brother's in love." she said. Jim made a disgusted face. "Eww! Like I said. The cootie bug got him." Mr. and Mrs. Possible laughed.

A little later Kim, Ron, and Monique were headed back to Kim's house. "I still wonder what the new girl will be like." Ron said. Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know. You've been talking about it all day." Monique looked at her. "Girlfriend, I hope this new girl rocks too. If she's a bitch with a capital B than I ain't wantin' anything to do with her." Kim rolled her eyes again. "Well, tomorrow we'll see." she said.

Then they spotted the moving van across from her house. "...or maybe today we'll see." she said. "Booyah!" said Ron. "Let's go meet them." He took Kim's hand and ran towards her house, anxious to meet this new girl he'd heard about. Tim came out of Kim's house with Michelle. "That was fun." she told Tim. "I guess I have to go now." "Bye." Tim said. Michelle ran back to her place. Kim came over. "Looks like we missed her." she said. "Aw, man." said Ron. "I guess we have to wait till tomorrow." Kim said. "No, you don't." Tim piped up. "I thought we could throw a welcome party for her at our house tonight." he said.

Kim looked surprised. "_You_ want to throw a welcome party for her? Are you feeling okay?" Tim looked annoyed. "Of course I am." he said. He went back inside. Kim looked at Ron who shrugged. Monique caught up. "Man, it looks like there's gonna be more fun happenin' tonight than the annual sleepover." she said. "A welcome party." Kim thought. "This could be interesting." she said. "Girl, you know it." said Monique. "I'll definately be attending it to see this new girl." "Booyah!" Ron said again. "Looks like we get to meet her today after all!" "Girl, I'm gonna call my friends and tell em about this." said Monique and she ran to her place.

Kim and Ron went inside the house. "Guess what?" said her dad. "We've got new neighbors." Kim pointed to the window where we see the moving van across the street. "So, I noticed." she said in reply. "Tim thought of a great idea to throw them a welcome party. Oh, he can be such a sweet little boy at times." said her mom. "Tim, a sweet little boy? That doesn't sound right." said Kim. "Nah, things don't seem to add up." Ron added. Kim looked at her parents. "Did you happen to see their daughter yet?" she asked. "Yes, she's very sweet and seems to get along famously with little kids. You should've seen Tim. Oh, he was such a Gentleman." her mom said.

Kim turned to Ron. "A Gentleman? Is my brother on mind control or something? No way in a million years would he be that polite. Heck, never in a million years would he even be Polite!" Ron shrugged. "I don't know Kp. He can be polite at times." "Polite? Please, the tweebs are animals! Most of the time I wonder if they're even human!" Kim replied back sharply. Ron looked towards the 'tweebs' room. "Yeah, 'Sweet'? A 'Gentleman'? This is obviously not your brothers. In fact It sounds to me like someone's got a hold on their hearts." Ron said as he looked up in thought. "What you mean like a 'crush'?" Kim gaped. "Please, they think hugging between 2 best friends is a 'cootie alert'. The tweebs couldn't possibly be 'crushed'."

"Ronald's right, Kimmie cub. One of them is 'crushed' as you put it." Mr. Possible said coming over. "Tim talked up quite a storm with the new girl earlier. It was so cute." said Mrs. Possible coming over. "My brother's actually crushing on someone?" Kim said in amazement. Ron smiled. "Man, she must be REALLY cute. I can't wait to meet her. Booyah!" he said. "Booyah." said Rufus. "oy." said Kim rolling her eyes.

Since the Prom they had been together. In the back of her mind she was worried that he'd end up falling for the new girl. Although he was still a little on the flirty side with the girls. She was the only girl in his heart. He proved it a year ago when they kissed. She supposed he was just really curious about what the girl was like. She just hoped that he didn't get TOO flirty with her. But now even one of the tweebs is dazzled by the new girl, there's a strong possibility that things would go down the drain with their relationship.

Kim's face showed one of worry. What if the new girl takes him from her? Ron noticed her sad look. "Kp, what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm just a little worried." she said. "About what?" Ron asked. "I'm worried that...well, what if you end up liking her? You know, more than me?" "oh," Ron said in realization. "Kim, you know you're the only woman in my heart. Yes, granted I still like to hang around the girls, No one holds a place higher in my heart than you." he said. To prove it he kissed her. Kim wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened it.

Jim saw it and groaned. "Yuck, How do you even breathe?" Kim broke the kiss and glared at Jim. "None of your buisness tweeb. Now go away." Jim rolled his eyes and walked away. Tim watched them kiss again. He sighed. Kim looked at him annoyed. She was about to say something but he spoke first. "That was awesome. Do it again!" he said. Kim grew a confused look. "um, Tim...C-can you go away too?" she said a little unsure of her brother. Tim shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm going to call Michelle anyway." he said going to his room. (I don't know if they have a phone in their room or not)

Ron looked at Kim. "Still worried about your brother?" he asked. "oh, yeah." she said with certainty. '...and if she's got that big of a hold on Tim's heart, I'm worried that she may take yours.' she thought getting a little more worried. She knew Ron loved her right now, but that doesn't keep one from falling for someone else by accident. If this is girl is precious enough, a keeper of hearts, she may lose Ron.

Kim embraced Ron tightly. She began to feel a little unsure of meeting Michelle.

-----------------

-Well, it turned out to be more of a "Jim and Tim meet Michelle" chapter. I originally didn't intend to have the chapter so long but oh, well. Having one of the twins liking me just came to me as I was writing the second chapter. As you can see he ends up crushing fast. I mean. After all they are 11. Why I chose Tim instead of Jim to be crushing on me or have them both crushing on me, I don't know myself. I just did.

Also, there are a couple more facts in this chapter about me. The part where I talk about the apartment and what happened in it is true. What I said happened in the apartment building DID happen. The other fact that is in here is that I do have Autism. I'm also sensitive like I said in the part with the memories of the apartment. I also get along well with little kids. I have a soft spot for them. Also the part about My stuff being called "Junk" is also true. Everything in that part with me talking about my stuff to the apartment is true. The only thing not true in the scene is that I moved from my apartment. I'm still living in the said apartment. In real life I have yet to move.

Chao for now. "Chapter 3-The welcome Party" should hopefully be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Greatest Love in the World

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Only Michelle.

Note: Once again I have to give kdm13 credit for the idea of them throwing a welcome party for Michelle. I also have to thank Darrinx for giving helpful suggestions and advice for this chapter. Thanks you guys. :)

Chapter 3-The Welcome Party/The fight between 2 brothers

The party was ready for Michelle pretty quickly. The Possibles went to buy some decorations and treats. Monique called her friends who afterwards called their friends who called their friends and so on. Soon everyone was curious and were headed for Kim's house. Bonnie was even there. People bought gifts and brought games to play with the new girl to get to know her a little more. Tim spent the Majority of his time on the phone with Michelle. Michelle wasn't too good at long phone calls. She would always run out of things to talk about.

She told her parents about the welcome party. She went to the local mall and bought a rather form fitting pink top and skirt combo. She arrived a little early to spend a little more time with the possibles. Tim gaped at her when she came in. "Michelle, you look beautiful." he said. Jim stared at his brother as Tim kissed her hand. Michelle couldn't suppress a blush this time.

Jim frowned and went over to his brother. "Tim, can I talk to you?" he asked. "Fine." Tim replied. Michelle went over to the sofa and sat down. As he moved into the hall with Jim, Tim looked over his shoulder and looked at her butt. 'She even has a nice butt.' Tim thought.

Jim pulled his brother into the hall. "Now, what's this about?" Tim asked a little irritated that he was dragged away from Michelle. "Well, let's see." said Jim. "First of all. Remember cooties? You and me, we hate cooties." Tim rolled his eyes. "Please, cooties are stupid. They're for babies." Jim frowned. "and what about that song she sang to you earlier? You _hate_ love songs." "I do?" Tim asked. "Well, I guess I changed my mind. Love is cool." Tim said getting a dazed look in his eyes.

Michelle came to his thoughts again. "She so hot." he said this time out loud. His eyes widened when he realised that. "See? That's the problem." Jim said. "You're acting so weird. What's wrong with you? Love is gross!" he said his frown turning more into an angry look than a frown. "Nothing is wrong with me. If anything is wrong with anyone. It's you." Tim shot back. Jim glared at Tim. "If you want to fight, I'll fight." he said. Tim returned the glare. "I'm not going to fight. I don't want to look like an jerk in front of Michelle!" he said.

"So this is all to impress that dumb new girl?" Jim said. Tim had it. He gave Jim a hard shove back. "I don't care what you think." Tim said. "I'm not going to fight you, but if you diss Michelle, I'm going to hit you so hard, I'll..." Jim cut him off. "You know what? Fine! Do what you want!I don't need you, you cootie infested freak!" Jim said turning around and walking away. He walked into their room and slammed the door so hard the frame rattled. The Possibles poked their head into the hall to see what the commotion was. Tim had a pissed off look as he looked at his room. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later when you stop being a moron!" he said.

Jim opened the door and glared at his brother. "Same here! She's too old for you anyways. Don't come crying to me when she hurts you, you idiot!" Jim slammed the door again. Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other. "Oh, dear." said Mrs. Possible. Mr. Possible put his hand on Tim's shoulder, whose hands where still tightly balled into fists. "Don't worry. We'll talk to him." Mr. Possible tried to assure his son. Tim moved away sharply and frowned at his dad. "I don't care what you do! I'm not talking to him until he grows up!" Tim stomped out of the room. The Possibles looked at each other again. "oh my." said Mrs. Possible. "I didn't think a simple crush would cause them to fight."

Mr. Possible shook his head. "When they cool off, I'll talk to them. Don't worry." he said to his wife. "Come on, let's get back to the decorations." They turned to see Michelle. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" she said in her soft worried voice. "It's okay. Jim and Tim just had a little arguement." said Mrs. Possible. "It's over. There's nothing to worry about." Michelle still held a slightly worried expression. "Okay." she said, heading back into the living room. She heard a click as she headed back to the sofa.

She looked over, anxiety eating at her as she saw the door open. Kim and Ron came in with a couple more bags of decorations and goodies. "Why do we need so much for decorations?" Ron asked. "Ask mom. I'm not sure." Kim replied. She set one of her bags down on the floor next to the sofa, where she noticed sat a girl with a nice skirt.

The girl smiled shyly. Kim paused a minute. Ron looked over at the girl then walked a couple more steps towards the kitchen then stopped and looked again. Kim looked at Ron. "Ron," she said. "Is it just me or does she look familiar?" Ron looked at the girl again and shrugged. "She does seem a little familiar. But I'm not sure where we could've seen her." Kim tried to think about where she might've seen this girl. But nothing came.

The said girl looked at them, unable to speak. It took her a minute before speaking. She finally managed to utter a simple "Hi." She was almost too anxious to say anything else. "Hi," said Kim. "I'm Kim. This is Ron and Rufus." she said. "Hi." said Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket. "and you are?" Kim asked the girl. "I'm...I'm Michelle." she said trying to retain any excitement that wanted to explode from her. She had been waiting a long time to meet them! "I've been dying to meet you. I've seen you numerous times on tv and in the newspapers." Michelle said. Kim's eyes widened a little. 'It's her. She's here.' she thought. She wanted to wrap her arms around Ron and carry him away from the new girl. She didn't want her near Ron. She was still really unsure of Michelle. Another thing that made her uncomfortable is that Michelle was smiling at her boyfriend.

Instead Kim pushed her fear aside for a moment. "Well, um..welcome." she said. "Yeah," said Ron sitting down next to Michelle. "Welcome to the neighborhood. We always have fun around here, don't we Kim?" Kim only nodded. Ron cleared his throat. "So, um. You know how it is with new neighbors. The other neighbors bring welcome gifts. Yeah, I wasn't sure what to give you, so I just stopped at Bueno Nacho and got a grande sized Naco. I hope you like Nacos. Because uh..(chuckles) it's not going to eat itself." he said nudging Michelle in the shoulder. He chuckled nervously.

He hoped she wouldn't be another Bonnie. He hoped she wouldn't be another girl that would push him away and call him a loser. Michelle simply shrugged. "I don't mind. Thanks." she said. She smiled. Kim had to fight back a glare. Her distrust towards Michelle was derailing her. They heard a knock on the door. They opened it to see Bonnie and the other cheerleaders. "Knock knock." said Bonnie. "Hey, Kim, is the new girl here yet?" she asked. Kim pointed to the sofa. "She's sitting right there on the couch." Bonnie went over to the couch and pushed Ron off so they could sit next to Michelle. "Move it loser." she said to Ron. Michelle frowned slightly. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." she pointed to the others.

"That's Jessica, Marcella, Liz, Hope, faith, Penny, Crystal and Tara." she said. They waved at Michelle. "Wow, that's a nice outfit." said Tara. "Oh, thanks." Michelle replied. "I'm Michelle." Tara shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." she said. "You too." said Michelle. The others began to welcome her too. "So," said Bonnie. "Tell us, Michelle. What are you into? Any cool hobbies?" she asked. Michelle shrugged. "I like to write stories, go online, hang with friends, listen to my tape recorder. I don't have a portable cd player with batteries. I also like to draw and sing." "What kind of songs do you listen to on the recorder?" Faith asked.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever song happens to strike my interest out of any type of music. I also listen to tv shows and movies and stories on the cassettes." Michelle replied. "What kind of movies and Tv shows?" Liz asked. "Well, like the music it depends. But mostly 3 shows in particular. But I don't feel like saying what they are." Michelle said.

"Oh, come on." said Hope. "Okay, promise not to laugh?" They nodded. "I like to watch a show called "Family Guy" "Hawaiian aliens" and "Mission impossible." (since I'm in the L&S/Kp universe they obviously aren't 'shows' in their own universe so I had to replace the 2 show names with something else.)

A couple of them snickered. Michelle rolled her eyes. "You watch "Hawaiian aliens"?" Bonnie asked. "That show is so babyish." Michelle crossed her arms. "So not. I watch it mostly to see what creature they happen to catch next. Excuse me for being curious. I also love the lessons they teach about family." "Whatever." said Bonnie walking over to the snack table. There was a light tap on the door and Josh poked his head in. "Hey, anybody home?" he asked. "Hey, Josh. come on in." said Kim. Michelle waved at him. "Hi." she said.

"Hey, I'm Josh. You're Michelle right?" he asked. "Yeah." Michelle replied. 2 more heads poked in the doorway. "Yo, girl we aren't late are we?" asked Monique. Kim shook her head. "No, you're on time. The new girl is on the couch." Kim said pointing. "Let me see." said Felix as he and Monique came in. Brick came in behind them. "Hey, is this where the party is?" he asked. "Yes." said Kim flatly. "Hey Brick." Bonnie called him over to her. Josh was still by Michelle. Monique and Felix came over. "Hey girl. I'm Monique. This is Felix." Monique said introducing herself. "Like that skirt girl, it looks good on you." "Thanks" said Michelle.

Within minutes more and more people piled in and talked to Michelle. It wasn't long before Michelle noticed something though. "Hey, where's Tim?" she asked Kim. Kim shrugged. "I don't know." she said. There was a thud and then a lot of shouting. Most if not all the guests turned towards the twin's room. Michelle became worried again. Kim ran over to their room and opened the door. Tim skidded out. "Stay out of my room!" Jim shouted.

"It's my room too!" he yelled back at Jim. He leapt back at his brother. Kim got in between them. "What the heck is wrong with you two!" she said harshly. "Ask Tim! He's being a moron!" Jim yelled. He tried to push back past Kim. "That's more than I can say for you!" Tim snapped back.

"If you'd just show some respect for her! That's all I freakin' ask!"

"I can't help if you're being a lovey coo coo idiot! I'm not the one full of cooties and getting hung over a stupid new girl!" Jim yelled back. Michelle poked her head into the hall. "That does it! I told you not to diss her. Now you're just asking to get your butt kicked!" Tim yelled. He strained against Kim trying to pounce on his brother again. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be acting like a weird lovey coo coo jerk. I hate her! I wish she never came!" Tim emitted what Kim thought was suppose to be a growl. "Let me go!" he yelled to Kim. He whipped his head back towards Jim. "Jim, Quit being a retard and GROW UP! " Tim screamed at Jim. Jim was taken aback by his brother's screech. Kim was surprised enough to let Tim go.

Tim glared at his brother. "You're acting like a jerk in front of everyone!" he said harshly. "Well, so are you!" Jim snapped. Tim crossed his arms and glared at his brother. Michelle watched them. She sighed. She looked down at the floor. She felt bad. She felt that it was her fault they were fighting. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. A gentle hand. She turned and looked into the brown eyes of Ron. "Ron?" she asked. "Come on." he said. "You don't want to watch this, do you? What say we go to the kitchen and heat up that welcome Naco?" he said. Michelle couldn't deny it anymore. She was crushing on Ron. In fact 'she knew she loved him before she met him'.

Michelle nodded and followed Ron to the kitchen. Kim looked over and noticed Ron take Michelle away from the fight. She grew a worried look and tried to decide whether she should stay and keep the fight apart or go after them. She looked at her still arguing brothers.

"You're being a bigger jerk! " Tim snapped back at his brother. "You're insulting that beautiful new girl and you didn't even meet her yet!" Jim scowled. "I don't have to meet her to know I hate her!" "See!" Tim said. "You're being stupid! I'm sick of your stupid ways. You're embarrising me! Like I said before. Grow up!" Jim narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Well," he yelled to his brother as he walked past him.

"I still want you out of my room!" "Well, It's my room too! When you grow up you can find me at the party _with Michelle_!" Tim called back. Jim glowered at his brother. "Well.." he said trying to think of a comeback. Finding none he sighed in misery and took one last nasty look at his brother before slamming the door. Tim stuck his tongue out at his brother's room. He walked into the crowded party in search of Michelle. "Michelle?" he asked. Kim came out with him. She had a anxious look on her face. She didn't want Ron to be with Michelle all that long. After all how does she know they can trust her just yet? "I think she's in the kitchen." she said trying to help her brother out. 'Yeah.' Kim thought. 'She's in the kitchen..._with _my Ron! She best not try to take him from me or they'll be major ass-whoopin'' Together they went to the kitchen.

Michelle and Ron were sitting at the table. Michelle was eating the Naco. "It's good." she said smiling at him. His warm smile brightened a little. "Heh, thanks. It's a Bueno Nacho specialty. I made it. It's one nickel a naco. I actually got millions of dollars once for the Naco." he smirked. "No way? Really?" Michelle said. "Man, the Naco MUST be popular. No wonder. It's a clever combination of Nacho and Taco and it's delicious." Ron chuckled. "Oh, really. It's not THAT good." he said. "No, I mean it." Michelle said honestly. There was a pause. "So...I guess you felt that the twins fighting was your fault?" he asked. Michelle nodded. "It's hard not to. If it's about me." Ron sighed. "Don't worry. It's not your fault." Ron reassured her.

Michelle sighed. "Yeah, I guess." she said. "Come on. Are you ready to go back?" he asked. "Just one more minute." She said going to the sink to wash her hands. "Those Nacos are Delish but they're messy." she said. Kim came in. "Ron?" she asked a little worried. "It's okay, Kp. There's nothing to worry about." he said. Tim ran past them. "Hey, Michelle." he called. "Why did you leave with Michelle?" Kim said. "Kim, she was upset. I just wanted to cheer her up. After all what are friends for?" Ron replied. "Ron, I don't trust her. We barely know her. I just..I-I don't want her near you." "Kim? You too?" Tim said having overheard Kim. "You're as bad as my brother." he frowned. Then he thought a minute. "No, actually, that butthead is worse." he said.

"Ron, I don't want to lose you." Kim said. "Besides, she could be a synthodrone." she said. "Um, Kp..I'm sure she's not.." Ron Started. Kim cut him off. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to make sure." She punched in Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Hey, wade. um..Do you have any kind of device that'll show if someone's a synthodrone?" "What?" he asked. "I know, I sound Random. But I just want to make sure." Wade shrugged. Kim turned to kimmunicator towards Michelle so Wade could see. "Hey, who's that?" he said, slight interest edged on his voice. "That's the new girl, Michelle. I just want to check to see if she's a synthodrone. I mean I don't want another 'Eric' around." Kim explained. "Kim, She seems harmless, what's the bi-" "Wade, just scan her!" Kim said. "Okay, okay. Calm down." A light beam scanned up and down Michelle.

Michelle saw it and blinked. She looked at Kim confused. "Scan complete. No synthodrone here. She's 100 percent pure human." Wade announced to Kim. Kim sighed. "Well, that's one worry out of the way." she told herself. Ron looked at her. "No offense Kp, but I think you're getting a little paranoid." Kim looked at him. "I'm only Paranoid because I don't want to lose my boyfriend! Namely you." she said. She and Ron had just hooked up in the past year or 4 months. ("Year" meaning the 'school' year)

Ron, Presently was still trying to get out of his old flirty habits. He loved Kim. He would never take anyone else. But old habits die hard. Even if he wants no one else but Kim, it doesn't stop him from making another girl aware that's she pretty or chatting with them and getting talkative. Since this was the case Kim had been a little insincere about him being around another girl. She feared that he could easily be lured away by someone else and stolen from her. Seeing as how they had just hooked up, the relationship wasn't strong enough yet which made her fear a little more understandable. After all, she and Ron were still trying to work out the kinks and get a little more comfortable with the switch from best friends to lovers.

Ron sighed. "Kim, calm down. Don't worry." he took her hand and put it to his chest. "Feel this?" he asked her. "Feel my heart?" Kim nodded slowly. "Only you make my heart beat like this. No one is going to take your place." Ron said. "Calm down. Michelle might end up being a really good friend of ours if you get to know her. Give her a chance." Kim exhaled slowly. "Okay, Ron. I'll give her a chance." she said.

She walked over to Michelle. "I guess we got off to a bad and shaky start." Kim said looking down. "Don't worry." Michelle said. "I understand." she said. Kim looked at her. "You do?" Michelle nodded. "Of course." Michelle wanted to say more. She wanted to admit how she felt but she was afraid. But why? She usually didn't have trouble with openly admitting her feelings. But then she knew. She didn't want Kim to get more unsettled then she already was just by admitting her feelings. There was an awkward silence for a minute which Kim ended up breaking.

"Okay, how 'bout we head back to the party?" Kim suggested. Michelle shrugged. "Yeah, okay." she said. Tim followed them out of the kitchen and into the living Room which was still crowded with people.

Michelle sighed. She felt someone take her hand. She looked down to see Tim. "Hey." she said softly. "Michelle," he said a little hesitantly. He seemed shy about something. "Will you...Will you dance with me?" he asked. Michelle seemed a little surprised at the offer. No one ever asked her to dance. Well, except for one. But that was at a wedding. Michelle listened as Monique put on a couple dance songs. Tim held out his hand for Michelle to take in dance. Michelle hesitated. She wasn't that good of a dancer, especially slow dance. She'd only done it once with someone and she did it rather shakily. Michelle looked shy. She looked at Tim again. His eyes were so welcoming and pleading for her to take his hand. Her heart softened. She couldn't disappoint him. It wasn't in her.

She shook a little as she took his hand. "You nervous?" he asked. Michelle nodded. "Me too." he admitted. "Go on you two." Monique called. "Dance." she said. "Dance! Dance!" A few other people chanted. Michelle felt pressured. Tim was so much younger than her. It would feel a little awkward. She needed someone her size so it'd be easier. But she didn't want to hurt Tim. She sighed and swept to the side. Trying to start out the slow dance stride. Tim tried to follow. Michelle grew an unsure smile. Tim chuckled nervously. Ron shook his head. "Here," he said coming over to Michelle and Tim. "Let me show you how it's done." Tim stepped aside and Ron came over to Michelle. She gazed into his eyes again. He took her hand. Michelle's eyes widened a little. Kim stared at Ron. He gave her a look that said "Don't worry, I'm just trying to show Tim how to Dance with her." It assured Kim. She exhaled slowly again. "Give her a chance." she repeated to herself.

Tim watched Ron. "See, you put one arm around her waist and she puts her arms around your waist or on your shoulder or draped over your neck. Then you dance like so." he instructed Tim. Michelle felt shaky as she started out. "whoop, don't be nervous." Ron told her. "Steady. Steady." he said. Michelle looked at him again. A smile came over her face. Slowly and a little clumsily she tried to dance. A warm feeling seemed to go through her as she looked into Ron's eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes and continued to dance. She reopened them to see Kim giving her a questioning glare. Her smile faded. "um...Ron can we stop now?" she asked.

"Sure." he said. "You should practice dancing more. You could be really good if you tried hard enough." he suggested. He stopped dancing. "See, Tim?" he said. "That's how you dance." he said. Tim thought a minute. "I probably should practice too." he admitted with a nervous chuckle. Ron shrugged. The music continued. Other school couples began to dance. Michelle stood off to the side and watched Ron go over to Kim and try to reassure her yet again that Michelle would not take him from her. Michelle sighed. She began to feel guilty again.

First she caused Tim and his brother to fight, now she was risking Kim and Ron's love bond? She grew a sad look and looked down and sighed again. Maybe things won't be so different this year. In fact maybe it would be kinda hard. Really hard situations always seemed to bring her down and make her want to give up. She looked over at Kim and Ron. Michelle was crushing on Ron and she wasn't going to deny it. She desperately wanted to admit this to Kim, like she attempted to before in the kitchen. Michelle knew she couldn't have him though and she wasn't about to go destroying a relationship. She could never do it, especially not on purpose.

She looked up at the dancing couples. She longed for a boyfriend. Someone to hold her like those couples held each other. This was just like that aunt's wedding a year back. She had almost cried that time. Michelle looked down. It would probably be a while before she had someone her age to hold her. Granted she had Tim, but he was too young for her, even she knew that. She shook her head. What was there to do? She didn't love Tim the way he loved her. But she didn't want to hurt him. No...That's one of many things she could never bring herself to do. Break someone's heart. She shook her head. She stood in the shadows of the room trying to get out of sight. She didn't want to show everyone her sorrow.

She loved Ron but she isn't going to take him away from Kim. Then there's Tim. He's crushing on Michelle. But Michelle can't have him. She doesn't want to hurt him, but what was she to do to break the crush without hurting him? It's impossible to do without hurting someone. She exhaled and looked out at the dancing couples again. "Oh, Michelle. What a rut you're in, and this is just the first day." she said to herself. She sighed again and looked out at the crowd. She saw the warmth between the couples and she closed her eyes.

When they opened again they had tears in them. As she watched the couples she wished that someday, someway, true love would find her, and it would be someone who could whisk her away from the threats of the world. To defend her when she's in trouble, to love her when she was down. Someone to please her...She shook her head. 'No time for that thought. It's too early. Besides I'm too young. I'm only 15, going to be 16 this August.' she told herself. She looked on as a couple tears flowed down her cheeks, shining in the dim light un noticed.

-------------------------------------------

Aw...That's sad. couple more facts unleashed in this chapter. I did dance with someone once at my aunt's wedding a year ago. It was okay, but it wasn't all that cool. The thing about me listening to tv shows,especially the 3 said shows, on the recorder is also true. Me having a crush on Ron is also true. Yes, in real life I have a crush on Ron. I just wish he was real. Most of the stuff in here about me is true. From the feeling guilty, to the feeling shy and nervous when dancing. It's also true that I long for a boyfriend. Maybe that's why I have such a lingering crush on Ron. He's everything I want in a guy and I just wish he was real. Also the thing about my age is also true. I'm currently 15 and I'm going to be 16 this August.

Bye for now. Next chapter. The party ends and Kim and Ron find out more about Michelle at school the next day. Also during the night, when the party is done, Jim, Tim, Ron and Kim all have dreams about Michelle. Stay tuned. The dreams could be interesting. Tim gets more and more interested in Michelle and Kim still worries about Michelle being around and Jim gets in trouble for fighting and gets more ticked at his brother.

Chapter 4-"Of discoveries and talents" coming soon.


End file.
